Black Prince
by Sleepywolf99
Summary: Equilibrium. Ying and Yang. Light and Dark. Feng Ying Lui, a middle child of triplets, is thrusted into Second Life as a black prince. Falling for an unlikely person.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepywolf: Welcome to my Chapter one of Black Prince~ I would like to said thank you to my good friend, Ryuu and Kai for helping me correct and criticized this story before I update it. We did work so hard to make sure its is almost similiar to 1/2 Prince story from Manga for you all to enjoy reading. But this story is all about the Black Prince. Not our favorite character Prince. So Enjoy it and please review or message me to tell me what you think the best.**

**I do not own 1/2 Prince, Yu Wo does. Expect for my own OCs that will soon coming later.  
**

* * *

_How the hell did I get into this situation? First I was happily being myself, all alone with just a nice cup of the tea until this...THIS GUY came and declared his love toward me into front of all people in the cafe. They gave us a odd look. Some blushed at the thought of that moment. But that's not it. How in the hell could this guy go ahead and shout to the world that he loved me even if I am a guy? Right, I should explain clearly to you my dear reader. This is my story. My adventure._

_

* * *

_

_Sitting on the couch, I relaxed, as I enjoyed a book called Tiger Curse. It was summer vacation. I pulled my chocolate brown eyes away from my book to a girl, who sitting on the edge of the window looking outside. She yawned, stretching her arms._

_"What a boring summer break..." My older sister, Feng Xiao Lan, droned with a sigh. She was the oldest of us triplet. Yes, you heard me. Triplet. I am the middle of the triplet. My name is Feng Ying Lui but everyone just calls me Lei. I'm nineteen years old, an university student along with my siblings. We, meaning my sister and I, were relaxing in the living room, waiting for our baby brother. Speaking of the devil...He bursted through the door, shouting for us. Xiao Lan screamed in shock as she flailed around. He closed the door eagerly and ran toward the living room that we were in, panting softly, "I brought it!"_

_Meet the baby triplet Feng Yang Ming, the game nerd and a fanboy of his favorite character Chu Liu Xiang. I don't get why he likes that character so much. Sure the character is hot but not hot enough for me to drool over him like my dear baby brother does. Anyway, back to the story shall we?_

_"Err...Lan, what are you doing down there?" Yang Ming blink as I lowered my book down a little, noticing that Xiao Lan was clutching onto the fence for her dear life. It made me wonder if Yang Ming did something to scare her causing her to fall._

_"SHUT UP! HURRY AND PULL ME UP!" Lan shout angry as I set the book on the table, to go help Yang Ming pull Lan and put her inside safely. As soon as everything was calm, I turned around to face Yang Ming._

_"So what did you get?"_

_Yang Ming blinked and sniffled as he was brutally beaten up by Xiao Lan when he held up a game Disc case-cover with a design of skull emblem and a roman numeral two behind it. He sniffled again._

_"I came to find you two so we could play Second Life. I waited so long just to buy it!" I swore I heard Yang Ming whisper, 'It was your own fault for falling off...'_

_"...What's Second Life?" Xiao Lan blinked, a blank look on her face. I tilted my head toward her as if she was stupid enough. Second Life was the biggest rumor around here and yet she didn't hear it. Yang Ming screamed and babbled to the world about how an idiot his eldest sister was. I sat back down to read my book, deciding to tune off the world._

_Sure, I've heard of Second Life. It stated to be game that is 99% realistic able to feel pain and wind, hear the buzz of insects and the chirping of birds. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt myself being dragged away by Xiao Lan. I blinked in confusion as I watched the oldest triplet mutter darkly about how she was going to kick Yang Ming's ass in the Second Life and show him that she didn't need help. She quickly grab my dream gaming device and slammed it down onto my head before grabbing her own to put over her head._

_"I'll show him!" She shout as she turn on the game which caused us to fall asleep at the same time. I was still confused and wondered why the hell was I involved in this again. Lan and I stood together in a pitch black room with light that circled around us. We couldn't see anything expect for ourselves_

_"This is pitch black...did I break it?" Lan uttered. I snorted at the thought and glanced at her, "If you do. Yang Ming wouldn't be very happy to hear that."_

_"Greetings! Welcome to Second life!" A cheerful voice made us turn our heads in the direction. A female, who was smiling at us, was sitting on a hover chair which moved to us. She wore a giant helmet with a giant letter number two in the middle, two pink pigtails popped out from under it. "You two are our first players, please wait a moment. I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan, from now on as soon as you put your game helmet, you can start playing Second Life!" Four machine-shape guns appeared, scanning us up and down making a noise that sounded like a car speeding by. Once it was done scanning, it vanished._

_"Okay, you are now ready to create your character. Before creating the character, I must warn you, you have only one chance to design a character, Once the character creation process is complete, your race, name and looks cannot be changed."_

_"Can't change? But why?" Lan asked, confused, as I crossed my arms and kept silent listening of reasons._

"_To make second life as realistic as possible. Each person may only have one character," the GM explained._

_Lan snorted and shrugged, "What if the character dies? then what? It doesn't just end like that, right?" I glance at her in bit concern, 'Does she still have that fear...Yang Ming told me about it.'_

_"Dead characters will reborn at the rebirth point, but you will lose a level. So, please start creating your character." A bright light flashed around us as I glanced up, noticing many various creatures around us. It looked as if they're studying us. A demon growled softly while a celestial flapped his wings happily, smiling toward me. A dwarf snorted at me causing me to give him a small glare._

_"First, choose the race you like. The races are basically divided into humans, elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestial, elemental and beasts. Beast can be divided into wolves, birds, dogs and..." I noticed a pig, a turtle and a dog waddling toward us, pleading to be pick up. After that a tree along with many various plants looked at us. "The elemental can be divided between flower spirits, tree spirits, and-"_

_"AHH, my god! What is this? Why're there so many different types!" Lan clutched her head as if the room was spinning around her._

_"Commercial jobs are also a special feature of our game." The GM shrugged while giggling._

_"That would explain a lot...Lan, you can go first since I'm still deciding on what I want to be." I turn my head to my sister, who nodded. She pondered deeply then had a twitch mark. Looking up at GM, she asked, "Can I see myself as Human and beast?"_

_"No problem!" She snapped her finger as a giant blue smokescreen appear in front of us. I watched with interest, seeing a human girl with same features as Lan who smiled and greeted Lan with a hello while the beast...Well to put it gently, the beast wasn't pleasant for the eyes. It glared at Lan, snorting and grunting, "Looking down on me? HUH!"_

_Lan shook her fist at the beast having the urge to kill it already as she daydreamed again, about our younger brother teasing her, without me noticing. I stared, amused by the Beast who kept cursing at Lan._

_"Can I be more masculine? I want to be a valiant warrior!" Lan stated, shoving the Yang Ming's thought bubble away._

_I faced Lan curiously, "Why a Man?" I wondered if Lan was still pissed off at Yang Ming._

_"You want to be Male? I think this will be hard to do. Basically, the character's appearance comes from the player's actual look, even the gender...Also, the game stats say that female players level easier and have others watching over them." The GM was surprised at the statement._

_I twitched, a bit pissed off by the Stat. "I think I can handle myself without anyone watching over me." I narrow my eyes at Gm, wonder if I should become a male or stay as female._

_"Shut up! I just want to be a Male! An NPC like you shouldn't care so much!" Lan fumed angrily. The GM nodded._

_"Okay, please wait. I will inform my superiors of your request." As she shut her eyes, I turned to Lan._

_"Nice going genius. She's a GM."_

_"Shut up!" Lan glared at me as I snorted, shrugging while looking away._

_"The rules are basically...Second life does not allow sex changes...But since you two are the first one to log into this game, my superiors have decided to reward you two. So your special request has been granted! As a result of your sex change from female to male...do you also want to be 30% more beautiful or ugly?"_

_"30% more beautiful! It's vital!" The GM nodded and snapped her finger. Both creatures from before disappeared and out came a human male with platinum blond hair and a slim, tall body. I glanced at the male then looked at Lan who was blushed cherry red at the sight of her avatar. She wondered, now blushing a cherry red._

_"I would like to see myself as an elf. Is that okay?"_

_"No problem!" Various feathers surrounded the human. Once the feathers dispersed, in the human's place was an elf who made Lan and the GM turn an even more darker shade of red._

_"So hot..." The GM sighed._

_"BISHIEEEEE!" Lan squealed, having a nose bleed as she faint. I snorted at my sister. My face a little flushed._

_Sure that male was sexy and a bishie, standing there nude but thankfully his private area was generously covered by the feathers._

_"So Hot! And it's even in the nude!" The elf open his eyes showing off his pink-red eyes, smiling at Lan who couldn't stop blushing._

_"Um...have you considered going through a sex change? If you do. I'll be your girlfriend!" The Gm also blushed, winking at Lan who paused in her drooling and looked at Gm in an odd way._

_"Okay! Elf, Confirmed! Hair color: White!" The GM immediately got to work._

_"Hey! I haven't decided anything yet!" Lan protested._

_"SHUT UP! I AM A GM!" Lan quieted down. I was laughing my ass off at the two women's debate for two hours. Until the GM huffed with pride._

_"All done! Perfect!" Lan growled angrily and glared at Gm._

"_It's not perfect at all! You are the one who made all the decisions! I am the player! I will sue you for this!" She ranted on._

_"Oh yea! About your name...you wanted your name to be 'Prince on a white horse' but it's too old fashioned. Let's get rid of the white horse part. You will be called 'Prince' Instead." The woman corrected Lan._

_"Prince..." Lan said in a curious tone. The GM looked at me as I stiffened slightly, staring at Gm warily, knowing her power over us. She grinned._

_"So you want to be a male or female? Oh! I have a idea! You will be opposite of the Prince...You will be the Black Prince!"_

_"Whoa, whoa...Since when? I don't think I want to be called myself a Black Prince, its stupid," I glared at her which she ignored, creating my Avatar as I argued, "OI! ARE YOU LISTEN TO ME!"_

_"There, all done! My god! You two are so perfect!" GM squealed once again blushing even more, ogling our avatars._

_"My god. I can't even choose who I want to date!"_

_"Who said I want to date you woman." I glared darkly, then looked at my own avatar who was very similar to Prince but had midnight black hair with crimson eyes. He smiled at me as I also glared at my Avatar._

_"Act more like a 'black Prince' will ya." I criticized sarcastically at him. But for some reason he understood me and became the more wicked, narrowing his piercing eyes at me which I blushed while the GM squealed excitedly._

_"So what should your name be, since you don't want to be called 'Black Prince'." GM looked at me as I glanced at her, knowing she wasn't going to change the Avatar into what I wanted anytime soon. I sighed._

_"Fine...how about..." I paused, sneaking a peak at my own Avatar who continued to glare at me silently, "Heise."_

_The GM nodded, accepting that name and flipped her glasses on, looking at the book._

_"By the way, where do you two wish to be born? There's north, east, south, west and central."_

_"Whatever..." We both said at the same time as I feel like pull toward Heise who flew toward me, merging together._

_"Wait! My stats haven't been set yet!" Lan question as the area slowly diminished._

_"You must not have seen our website, those were randomly assigned and also...My name is Lolidragon. Bishies~ you must PM me! If you PM me, I'll reward you!" We fell into the darkness, blackness took over._

_I heard many voices murmuring around me as I groaned, slowly opening my crimson optics, taking in the situation. I noticed that I was in an alley. Slowly I got up, rubbing my head as if I hit something hard. I grunted softly, hearing my male voice. Looking down, I noticed that I didn't have my boobs anymore but manly chest. I pattering my body, feeling the masculine muscles as I glanced at broken mirror. Heise stared back at me. I wore a sinister black tunic with a ruby red design around me. A tan brown leather belt, along with black loose pants hugged my legs. Brown boots on my feet._

_"This feels weird..." My reflection mimicked my words as I moved my eyes away from the mirror to notice the bright light at the edge. Walking toward the light, I saw many avatars strolling around, chatting with other players or running to stored to stock on supplies. I gazed in awe and silence, watching the many people intertwine together in a simple village._

_"Okay...what should I do first..I hear that I need to get a Job..." I whispered to myself, trying to remember the website's instructions that I read a long time ago. First, I need to level myself up to ten to get a job. I grinned evilly then moved back into the ally way, running to the other side of the town to see a forest surrounding the town. I walked into the woods trying to find some monsters to help me level up. I didn't wish to see anyone just yet as I was still trying to get use to the game. I walked deeper into the forest, alert if something moved. I look down boredly at a small blue blob that hopped to me then stopped, staring at me cutely. I twitched and kicked it far away._

_**HP-7!**_

_"How disturbing." I snorted, glaring at the Flesh eating slime who shakily got back up, roaring angrily as it hopped, hoping to get a bite out of my skin._

_"Oh? You looking for a fight? Bring it on!" My lips formed into a malicious grin. It started to charge at me as I gave it a good beating._

_**Successful attack, flesh eating slime Hp-3!**_

_**Hp-3!**_

_**Hp-3!**_

_As the Flesh eating slime died, it blew up into smoke. I ignored the system's advice as I picked up a knife and a pouch that was left behind by the monster._

_"Hmm...interesting..." I muttering. I heard a noise behind me, turning my head around to notice a mob of slimes who seem furious at the death of their friend. I smirked._

_"Oh? There's more of you? Well bring it on you uglies!" The flesh eating slimes pounced at me as I stood there, smirking._

_One hour later..._

_I walked through the newbie village, unsure what job I should take. The sign in front of me held many jobs for archers, warriors, mages, wizards, and more. 'Great, what should I will pick...I need to choose carefully.' I squinted, deep in thought, but felt someone grab my hand. I stop, glancing coolly over my shoulder to see an elf girl who was blushing at my handsome face, I presumed._

_"E-Excuse me...Can I train with you?" She stuttered, looking right up at me with her bright blue eyes and long blond hair, wearing a pink dress with pale red design. I scowled at her._

_"No," I bluntly stated, yanking my arm free from her causing her to gasp softly. With a scoff, I ignored her, walking away while I pondered on my job. I didn't hear the gossiping girls who the elf girl._

_"Who is that handsome dark elf!"_

_"I don't know! but He'S HOT!"_

_"Kyaaa! I wonder if he's relate to that Prince we met before!"_

_"Gasp you mean he might be the BLACK Prince?"_

_"Oh my gosh! He might be!"_

_"KYYAAAAA!"_

_Many hearts surrounded the girls as they drooled behind me. I shivered slightly, wondering if it was just chilly. I shrugged it off, finally deciding to get the Warrior job as I walked to an old NPC. He turn around, smiling brightly._

_"_Wo de er zi, wo neng bang ni ma?_"(_My son, can I help you?)

_"Yes, I would like to be warrior." I said calmly, crossing my arms in a serious manner yet an aloof expression as the warrior NPC nod his head._

_"My son, you have to get ten wolf fangs to do that. I remember when I was a young warrior, slaying over twenty wolves since they crowded around me. I had no other choice but to swing my sword dangerously, obtaining over twenty wolf fangs. Can't you believe...Oh he left already," He blinked at the empty spot where I stood, "And I was getting to the good part." He sighed and focused on the other people._

_Back into the forest, I stood there, searching for wolves to get ten fangs. Immediately, one wolf strolled through the forest merrily. It paused, watching me as I mocked it. The wolf growled. I huffed and took out my knife._

_"Come on wolf. I will kill you for your fang." The wolf charged at me, barking insanely. I used my knife, stabbing it everywhere._

_**Hp-30!**_

_**HP-30!**_

_**HP-30!**_

_I enjoyed grinding wolves, slowly leveling myself bit by bit as my knife was covered in wolves' blood. I bent down, picking up the loot of wolf fangs._

_"One...two...Five...Nine...Ten!" I counted, leering as I put the fangs in a brown pouch making my way back to the village. Once I got inside the warrior shop, I dropped the brown bag on the desk in front of the old NPC._

_"Here. Ten wolf fangs. Now change my job."_

_"Wow! So fast?" The NPC leaned close pouch which was filled with wolf fangs. He then stood back up, laughing._

_"_Hao bang a, er zi!, _When I was young...I was very active too! The young will eventually run out of skills when they become old as the saying goes. On-"(Very good, son!)_

_"Old man, change my job," I blurted out. The warrior NPC was startled at my bluntness but nonetheless snapped his finger. The system boomed._

_**System Notice: Job change successful! Learn three new skills: Strength Boost, Haste and Shadow slash!**_

_"Here my son, that's your gift from me! Use it well as I did when I was in my prime-" I slammed the door while the NPC continued his story without regarding my absence. I toured the village, pulling out a pure black katana with red handle from the bag._

_"Hm...Perfect." I sneered to myself, admiring the design onto the black katana._


	2. Chapter 2

"10...12...15." I stopped counting the gold money that I earned from the mobs of motionless boars lying around me. They were probably dead from my attack. I stood up, put the golds into the small brown pouch that was hung onto the brown leather belt, and picked up the hilt of the black katana, Oboro, wiping off the boar's blood.

"Disturbing...I wonder where that damn boss of those pigs are..." I glared at the scene in front of me. The forest was quiet and dark, filled with clusters of trees and bushes where no one could find each other. I grunted softly and sheathed Oboro back into its red holder, walking over the dead corpse to get away from the smell.

A loud squealing sound caused me to jolt from my small break. I was sitting on a rock, drinking a potion to heal myself up. The bottle was almost half-empty when I narrowed my crimson eyes in the direction from where a soft scream echoed. I tossed the bottle away and started to walk quickly through the trees.

"S-S-Someone! Please help me!"

I narrowed my eyes again as I hid behind the huge trunk. I peeked around, noticing a screaming female with bubblegum pink hair. She tripped over a trunk that was sticking out from the ground turning quickly to cast Fire spell at a huge shrieking boar. He had huge tusks, grey fur with many scars, showing the many battles that it had won.

I sneered savagely, watching the brutal scene before me as if I had a front row seat to a great show. The Boar King stomped viciously on the pathetic mage girl, who was probably reborn at the revival point. The animal bellowed in victory, snorting afterwards. I chuckled, clapping as if I taunting the Boar King. He reared his massive ugly head at me with a threatening snarl.

"My, my, what a great show you put up, Boar King," I remarked, smiling at the Boar King. He yawped in anger and stomped the ground, trying to intimidate me. I grinned ruthlessly in response, drawing Oboro from its sheath. "Come, let me slice you up into pieces, pig."

As soon as I said the magic word, the Boar King began charging towards me, lowering his tusks with a loud snort. I dodged him quickly by jumping high, flipping backwards to grab the Boar King's black mane. He stopped himself before he crashed into the giant trunk and squealed angrily, thrashing around when it noticed I was on his back. I simpered, loving the thrilling moment of the rodeo as he bucked his legs.

"This is fun!" I laughed, enjoying the bliss of Second Life. I decided to thank Ying Ming for showing me this world later as I started to focus on killing the Boar King. I lacerated the back of pig, who screeched in pain. I gloat smugly at the thought of earning more EXP and gold for new armors and clothes.

**-HP 60!**

**-HP 60!**

**-HP 65!**

"Whoa!" I cried loosing my grip on the boar's black mane as he bucked. The animal king flung me off his back. I rolled safely to the ground, getting up swiftly, and scoffed. I scrutinized the beast carefully as he spun wildly, trying to find me. He turned his head around and noticed me taunting him with a mocking expression and a snort. I tapped Oboro on my shoulder, tilting my head as I considered him coolly.

"What a sad excuse you are. You're not even worth being in my sight, much less my ending of your life, especially since I've heard so much about you killing so many people in this area... I guess they're weak enough to think they can take you on, ne?" I taunted, causing the Boar King to howl angrily. He charged at me, even faster this time. I narrowed my eyes, staring him down.

"Not even worth increasingly my level. I'm disappointed in you. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Tsui Sen (Dragon Mallot Flash)!" I unleashed one of my attacks, jumping high into the air and striking down hard on the Boar King's head. The blow caused a small explosion in the area as the Boar King squealed in pain, falling over as it died. I landed on the ground easily, glancing disinterestedly at the Boar King's disintegrating body.

**System Notice: Heise has killed Boar King... learned techniques: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Tsui sen... Black Katana Level up...**

"Meh, seems I was right... I didn't level up right away with that pig. But at least I got more gold~" I hummed happily, finding the 25 golds and healing potion that the Boar King had left. I put them away and left the area, seeing that I had nothing else to do. "I guess I will go to next town to find something to do..."

A bright light sparked my interest as if God had answered my statement. I made my way towards the light to find another town nearby. I blinked at the scene before me. The small village was surrounded by many trees and filled with monkeys and bananas.

"Fuck.. is this like tropical resort or what?" I muttered to myself as I slowly walked through the village. I noticed many avatars stopped by the village only to buy supplies before running back into the forest to complete their quests. Others relaxed in the small cafe nearby.

"Qing wen (excuse me)..." I turned my head to face a small, shriveled old man who nodded towards me and gestured for me to come to him. I groaned softly, ignoring the bad feeling in my gut, and walked towards him with suspicious eyes.

"What is it, old man?"

"Could you please deliver this to Mayor of the town? He lives up in the huge mansion. I would deliver it myself, but my hip seems to give out on my more often these days..." The old man held onto the injured hip to prove it, looking hopefully at me. I glanced at the package beside the old man and sighed. Curse my respect toward the elderly, even if he was only a NPC...

"Very well, I will accept that small mission from you." I held out my hands to grab the huge package. The old man smiled, his face crinkling into more wrinkles as he did so. "Oh, thank you, Son. You're a blessing, you know that? Come back here when you're finished so I can reward you handsomely for this." I nodded at the old man before leaving down the dirty road.

"This package... I wonder what's inside of it." I glanced at the paper-wrapped box, shaking it lightly to hear if it had any fragile items. No sounds came from it. I blinked at it, then shrugged as the huge, white, ivory mansion came into sight. The mansion was surrounded by well-cared for flowers.

"Whoa... looks like a princess lives here. I wonder if the mayor likes flowers..." I glared at the mansion. I snorted and decided to get it over with, marching up the stairs to ring the doorbell.

The chimes sounded as I waited impatiently for someone to open the door. The door swung open, revealing a huge man with a neck that seemed to take up the entire tuxedo. He even had a top hat to go along with his suit. He smiled at me questioningly.

"Hello, I'm here to deliver this to Mayor," I explained in monotone. I didn't want to be here. The bad feeling was getting worse.

"Ah! It has arrived! Come in! Come in!" the Mayor chuckled, waving me inside. I slowly walked in, as cautious as I could be. As I fought my tingling spider sense, screaming at me to get the hell out of this house, the Mayor shouted, "PrincessPink! Diamond! Fiona! Isabella! Gingerbread! Carebearlover! I have a present for you, sweeties!"

I gave the Mayor a blank look, thinking that he had picked out the worst possible names for the girls. He turned around, still smiling at me.

"I would like you to meet my precious gems! Ah! There they are!" My expression turned form blank into disbelief as I saw the six females composed of elves, Celestials, and humans. One wore so much pink that it made me want to barf. Another wore forest green with her hair in a braid as if she was trying to copy Fiona from Shrek. A third wore a frilly blue dress, while two others wore purple dresses. I twitched slightly at the sight of them.

"Girls! I've brought you something nice from Sun City!" The mayor tittered as he presented me to them. They paused in their chattering to stare at me, blushes spreading over their faces as if they had seen something good.

'Why do I have this image of a wolves going after their steak...?' I wondered to myself, glaring down at them to uphold my Black Prince reputation. I put the package on the table and announced, "Here you go, Mayor. I better get going." I dipped my head toward the mayor in respect, who nodded at me in response and waved at me to leave.

"W-Wait! Don't leave! Y-You just got here, so why not take a small break from the hard work you have done for me?" the girl in the pink dress stammered, blushing darker as I turned my head to glare at her.

"Why should I when I have lots stuff to do, like killing monsters to level myself up?" I narrowed my eyes at them as the Fiona copy-cat asked, "W-what your name sir!"

"Er...Heise?" I replied, turning my suspicious gaze at the Fiona copy-cat. She blushed even more as the other girls started swooning.

"Heise...That's a nice name for a handsome elf..." Isabella sighed dreamily.

"Would you be my Boyfriend? I would help you by giving you all the objects you need for your quests! I...I'm a Wizard!" PrincessPink blurted out, causing chaos between the siblings.

"No way! He would pick me, since I'm the prettiest one of all!"

"Fuck you, bitch! He so looking at me!"

"Ahaha, you are all silly! He likes Isabella the most!"

I gave them a blank look, slightly enjoying the squabble between the fangirls. 'I wonder if I should stop watching horror and action movies for a while...' I sighed and shook my head, 'Nah. I still love these movies a lot.'

"Heise! Which one do you like the best?" Gingerbread shouted. She glared at others before turning to smile sweetly at me. I snorted and smirked evilly, make them slightly freeze.

"Hah? Why should I choose one of you? You're not worth my time. Besides, I don't date women." With that, I walked out and slammed the door with a bang. Even outside of the house, I could hear the siblings squealing.

"KYAAAA! SO HOT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

"I WISH I COULD BE THAT DOOR!"

"Damn fangirls... I wonder how Prince can live with all those..." I muttered to myself, remembering my twin sister, playing as Prince in Second Life. I reached the old man and crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him. "It is done. Now I'll be on my way, so you don't have to worry any more."

"Thank you, my son. Here's the reward for your hard work." The old man sniffled, shakily holding out a brown money pouch. I nodded and took the pouch from his hand. "Have a great day, son."

I nodded towards him with a small, rare smile on my face. It vanished as I began heading down the dirty road with a sign that said, "STAR CITY, 5 miles away!" I crossed my arms when I reached the sign, pondering, 'Should I go there...? But there will be a high chance that I will meet Prince there...' I muttered to myself, in deep though, then smirked, "Heh, it would be interesting to watch a show that Prince would be sure to put on." I decided to find Prince in Star City and started walked down the grassy area to a path toward Star City.

As I trekked through the forest, I yawned from the boredom, glancing around at the deer herd hopping through the trees. I scowled at the scene before me. It really was peaceful.

"Where the fuck is all the chaos here?" I demanded, holding my arms wide out in front of me. Without warning, something fell from the sky and into my arms. I blinked in shock then glanced down to see what I had caught.

A...Bloody...Demon...ninja.

Well, an unconscious, blood demon. He seemed as if he had seen better days. His clothes was torn in many areas as if he had fought something huge. I studied his face and noticed that he had light, tan skin, coupled with a handsome face with a proud chin and unruly, glossy midnight black hair tied back into a low ponytail, matted with dirt and blood. He wore a tryrian purple haori, no sleeves, with a molten golden obi tied around his waist keeping his haori semi-closed. His pants were made of what seemed like black faux silk and, on his feet, a pair of cloth-like soft shoes with amber strings that wrapped around his ankles.

"Ugh..." The ninja opened his golden, cat-like eyes, blinking slowly. He stared at me. I glared at him in return, wondering what the hell was going on. My ears perked up at his voice.

"A Goddess's Angel..." he murmured weakly. He gave me a small smile.

Quickly, I dropped him, making him yelp in pain. I snorted, amused yet disturbed by the words he had said. Stepping over him, pretending I had never noticed him, I muttered to myself, "Where the fuck is Star City..."

Unknown to me, the demon ninja opened his eyes to stare at my back and smiled.

"I think I've found my love..."


	3. Chapter 3

I stood before an enormous city which sparkled brightly, making me wince. I muttered to myself, ignoring the people who glanced at me. A few girls paused in their walk, blushing at my stoic face.

"So this is Star City... It sure is shiny..." I grunted softly, wondering which restaurant my twin sister was in. My ear perked up at the familiar voice belonging to my idiot brother. I turned my head to the direction of a cafe, sneering.

"Guess I will find Prince later. First I want to see what my baby brother looks like." I chuckle evilly, walking toward to the cafe. Opening the door, I found the voice belonging to a male with chocolate brown hair, kept in a ponytail. He held a fan in his left hand, smirking at Prince who twitched at the sight. I noticed that my brother chose to be a warrior, his sword resting at his side. He wore Han styled clothes.

'Oh boy... he's trying to look like Chu Liu Xiang. Isn't he?' I wondered to myself, scoffing. 'I'll kill him when we're finished with this game... How dare he insult me. I had no choice, no thanks to that crazy GM who decided to make my sister and my avatar the same. Just with different colors. Called me a tranny, too!' My mind plotted many painful, torturous ways for my dear baby brother.

"Greetings!" A perky voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I decided to watch Prince deal with our twin brother as I sat comfortably on the chair. The waitress asked me if I wanted anything. I ordered a cup of steamy jasmine tea. She nodded, writing down my order, then left my table. I turned my attention back to Prince and his group, which seemed to be bigger than before.

"I, Feng Wu Qing, am the newest member of Team Rose." Wu Qing smirked, his form sparkled as Prince stiffened, giving the man a strange look. I chuckled to myself, remembering how differently Yang Ming treated boys from girls. He didn't know that Prince was actually our older sister.

'Very interesting...' I smirked, paying the waitress for the tea. Sipping quietly, I keep my crimson eyes at them. Prince tried to decided what to do between Wu Qing who kept glaring and the two blushing females. Wu Qing sighed dramatically and shook his head.

"Prince is quite lucky to have one so beautiful as Lolidragon for a companion...This heavenly couple makes me so jealous."

"Thank you!" Lolidragon giggled, blushing as she nuzzled Prince. Prince laughed nervously which I snorted in amusement, wondering if Lolidragon was the GM who made Heise.

"Don't make me laugh," I said loud enough for the whole gang to glance at me. Prince gasped, seeing me smirk as I held up a small England cup. I waved lazily to Prince.

"Yo brother, enjoying yourself are we?"

"Heise!" Prince blurted out causing Lolidragon, Fairsky and Rose flush at my appearance . I put the cup down and stood up, sneering at my 'brother'.

"Never thought you'd have a wife so quickly...or swing that way."

"Wait, I can explain!" Prince stammered, panicking as I chuckled, glancing at Wu Qing who narrowed his eyes at me as a challenge. I scoffed.

"Don't give me that stupid look. I'm not after your 'woman' since I don't want anyone right now." I closed my eyes coolly.

"Who's the rude guy," Legolas the archer elf glared at me then looked at Prince, "He does look like an evil Prince to me."

"Duh, we're twin brothers." I rolled my eyes. Lolidragon's eyes widened in suprise.

"Whoa, You have a twin brother! No way! Why didn't you tell us about him! He looks strong!"

"Er... I guess I forgot about him until now." My twin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head before smiling brightly at me. "At least you're here! How about we hang out together like old times?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay here to relax." I grunted, walking out of the cafe. Prince pouts disappointly but waves a goodbye to Team Rose, leaving with Lolidragon who whined about my rejection to accompany them

"Ah, peace and no fangirls. Thank god." I muttered, sitting in a different cafe where no one could find me. Closing my eyes, I drank my tea in blissful. Unfortunately for me, the same demon ninja trugged through the cafe as he turned his head glancing at the scene before of him. The sea of people chatted to their partners as his cat-like eyes finally laid on a certain person who was enjoying tea, me. He immediately brightened up, smiling as he ran to me with his ninja stpeed.

"I've found you, my love!" He grabbed one of my hands as I blinked in shock by the familiar ninja who gave me a puppy-dog look with his ears perked up and tail wagged happily. "Don't worry my love, for once we are together again. No one shall harm you while I'm around, or my name wouldn't be Renzhe!"

The cafe went silent; some girls who blushing at the shounen-ai PDA , some boys gave a criticizing stare at the ninja and me. The gays cooed and sighed at the thought of their own spouse. I snapped out of my shock and quickly kicked Renzhe in the face, giving him a calm yet chilling glare. Renzhe didn't seem to notice my look and continued to gush on and on about our bond becoming stronger. Ticked off by his rants, I began to stomp him to death, hopefully sending him to the revival point. Sadly my legs tired out as I sat back on my seat, sipping my tea, leaving a bloody ninja motionless on the now blood-stained floor. Unfortunately, the demon still lived, his hand twitched slightly.

"Dammit..." I grunted, pissed off by gay demon. "Just what I fuckin' want." I leered at demon ninja who seemed to be fine, sitting in seiza, the formal Japanese kneeling with the legs tucked under the buttocks. He smiled brightly as I stared blankly back.

"What do you want?"

"You," he cooed, wiggling his eyebrows. He quickly sat on the other seat, grinning as he cupped his face with his hands, his elbows supporting him on the table. Renzhe gaped at me in awe which made me click my tongue. I grunted when I noticed the lack of liquid in my tea cup. Agitated, I slammed the porcelian cup on the table, scowling at Renzhe who kept his goofy lovestruck smile.

"Fuck off! I don't need you stalking me around!" I roared before stomping out of the cafe. Renzhe cried, tears running down his cheeks.

"Wait up for me, your Highness!"

"Did I tell you to fuck off!" I snarled, turning to growl at Renzhe who closed his cat-like eyes before wagging his index finger at me.

"Of course you did your highness, but I'm still willing to follow you to death no matter what."

I stood there silently, a blank expression on my face as I stared at Renzhe's grinning face, surrounded by little heart shapes. I quickly took out Oboro and slashed him across his stomach. His eyes widened as he coughed up blood, looking up to see me sneer at him more sinisterly than before. "I told you... Fuck off."

As I gave him my final word, he was sent back to the revival point. I put Oboro back into the sheath, ignoring the shocked people gasping at my action. I didn't care. It meant I had gotten rid of a pest. I ignored the System Notice that boomed:

**- System Notice: Heise's Reputation: -300! -**

"Che, at least I got away from that pesky demon..." I grunted, leering at the people who muttered to each other, shocked by my cruelty. I ignored the rumors and went to a shop to get my next mission. I entered the huge ivory building, similar to a court house. Scanning for a good mission, I hoped to find one with a higher level than my own so I could obtain a good amount of EXP.

**-X-**

I stood before the huge cave as I give off a blank look expression as if I was not amuse by the view in front of me as I frown slightly, "Does that stupid Minotaur actually live in there. It look suspicious to me..." I cup my hand to rubbing against my chin as if I was in deep though. "Guess they're not picky about choose a home..." I scoffed before unsheathed Oboro out of it coat to prepare as I start to walking inside of the cave.

It was damping and gloomy inside, plus it was very dark, but good thing I did bring my light with me that was held up by fire that flame still dance around the stick as I peer through the dark, carefully by my steps. My boot grinding mercilessly against the scarred floor as I hear a screeching cause me to pause, twisted smirk curled across my face as I look at the small mob of Imps hopping or dancing across the solid rock.

"Here's the small fry...He must be close by then." I mutter to myself, think Minotaur is nearby if there is a small minions like these hanging around here. I sniggerd at the Imps who have finally notice me , throwing many fireballs at my direction as I grin wide in devil way as I dodge the attack cause the fireballs to crash into the wall of rock, create a huge dust around my body as the Imps screeches, darts its head around in search for me.

I quickly dart out of the dust charge toward them as Imp have no chance to create their own fireball spell as I quickly use my Continuous attack that helps me repeatedly attacking the Imps mobs without stopping for a period of time.

Many blood splatter around me as I held up a wicked grin on my face as I laugh in a mixture of euphoria and madness as I enjoying killing off the mobs as if it did give me the thrill to destroy them all with just Oboro. As I stood in the middle of the bloody room sigh happily as if I held a noglistc on my face but it was destory by the simple sound.

"YOUR HIGHNESS! I'VE FOUND YOU!"

Quickly as swift, he glomp and wrapped his legs and arm around my body as I stood there like a status, blank yet irate look on my face as Renzhe start to nuzzle my face with his cheek, purring softly, "I'm glad you're safe."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I try to control my anger toward the ninja as I give him the death glare as Renzhe blink then get off of me and start to explain the whole story toward me without hesitant.

"Well after you did kill me and sent me to Revival point, whom I forgive you for that since you're way cute. So I quickly ran back to try to find you but found out that you did went to this place for a mission to get Minotaur head and I was like have to save my own Prince and follow you all the way here and so here we are! All happy and safe!" He smile brightly toward me.

"...I think you have something ELSE to say." I look down at, cross my arm as Renzhe blush and cough before brush his bang away from his face as he grab my hand and kneel down, held up a solemn face as he look up at my crimson eyes with his own molted gold eyes. I stiffed at that position.

"Jia gei wo (Marry me.)"

* * *

**Sleepywolf: Thank you for reading Black Prince, Please Review and give me some fun suggest for future reference later on in this story!**

**I don't own 1/2 Prince, Only my characters that will random appear from nowhere in the story.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"No...Friggin' way." I grunt, narrowing my eyes down at Renzhe who is asking me to marry him as I smack the hand away before turning my body around to face the darkness to search for the Minotaur, "when hell freezes over."

"B-b-but your highness!" Renzhe wails before following me with his sad puppy eyes at my back, "Why not? I will take good care of you, treat you like a Prin- no wait! A king! King sounds good on you. Besides, I don't mind getting beaten by you since I understand that you might be stressed~" Renzhe coos, starting to daydream about their own lifetime together in the future.

I snort and sneer behind me to glance at Renzhe, "Yea right, I don't believe they will allow a Gay marriage in Second life."

"But I will make sure of that! I promise!" Renzhe protests, a determined expression in his face, causing me to give him a blank look then plot in my head of how to get rid of the pesky ninja who wants my hand in marriage. Then suddenly a light bulb appears above my head, causing me to grin wider as if I have a genius plan.

My crimson red eyes glance at the loving expression inside of the golden orbs who seem to focus on mine and mine only as I cross my arms across my chest with a small sneer. "You seems so determined to get me to be your...wife?"

"Yes!" His face glows with happiness, full of excitement.

"Then you have to kill this beast that I am searching for. A Minotaur, but this will be a challenge for you. First one who gets the Minotaur's head win. If I win, you won't follow me everywhere." I declare to him, smugness coming off of my face.

Renzhe blinks then looks serious for once, "And if I win...You will become my wife?" He questions the black prince.

"Of course." I nod, still having a small smirk on my lip, feeling confident that Renzhe won't find this Minotaur before I do. I just have to win so I won't get involved with a gay marriage of his.

"Pinky promise?" Renzhe holds up a pinky finger in the air, smiling. I give him a scorned look then snort, grabbing the finger with my own, "Hn. Pinky promise."

A loud bellow causes our ear to hurt as we quickly turn our heads down the cave that is filled with darkness as we exchange our glances, knowing the game has started and we start to charge down deep into the dark, cold cave.

We both find a enraged Minotaur who bellows angrily as we see that he has a huge thick brown fur, a human chest and a huge axe gripped firmly in his hand as he snorts, blowing dust off of his nose when he notices that he has intruders in his homeland. He moos angrily, unsure of who to attack first.

"Sorry, your highness, but I will win this game so you won't get harmed in the end~" Renzhe grins as he quickly uses his own ninja speed to charge toward the minotaur who notices him coming and starts to swing his axe around, attacking the black-headed ninja who seems to dodge it swiftly, taking out his twin daoshi out of nowhere and starting to slash through him shouting,

"Swift Tiger Fury!"

**-Hp 50!**

"W-what!" Renzhe's eyes are widened in shock, not believing his best attack had little effectiveness on the Minotaur as Minotaur moos in confusion then backhands Renzhe into the rock wall, causing Renzhe to cry aloud.

**-Hp 150!**

Renzhe coughs some blood as he winces, slumping onto the hard ground, clutching onto his stomach as he quickly looks up, eye wide in fear for his Prince as he notices I'm dealing with Minotaur in strength by holding my Oboro against the huge axe, struggling in the battle of strength.

"Damn...He's pretty much higher level than we are..." I admit it, though Minotaur is on our level as I growl angrily, "That old fucker lied to me!" I seethe my teeth, almost stumbling but holding up against the Minotaur who moos angrily, determined to crush me down with his own Axe and strength to prove me which is worthy of the strength.

"Your highness! Look out!" Renzhe starts to tackle me out of the Minotaur's swift hand attack but gladly we miss as we roll together onto the ground. We quickly get up under one second as if we broke the world record for that.

"Shit...W-what are we going to do. That old man lied to me, saying the Minotaur is somewhere on our level...What level are you?" I question Renzhe who keeps his eyes on the Minotaur who is stumbling to get into his right position, turning around to face us, bellowing.

"Level 13 or 14. I haven't checked my status for a while." Renzhe admits, trying to plot a plan in his head.

"Shit. Same here." I grunt angrily, glaring at Minotaur who starts to charge toward us as we both dodge in separate directions causing the Minotaur to crash against the hard ground.

**-HP 90!**

"Oh come on!" I cry, glaring at the System booming out that voice, "We're fucked up now." I start to charge toward the Minotaur's back, holding Oboro higher as I start to shout, "Shishi Sonson! (Lion Strike)" as I take Oboro down across the back of Minotaur.

**-HP 50!**

The Minotaur shrieks in pain, quickly slashing me across the stomach causing me to be surprised as Renzhe cries in surprise as he shouts.

"HEISE!"

**-HP 200!**

I cough blood then smirk, slowly turning around to face Renzhe who seems to freeze stiffly at the spot, tear running down his cheek as if he can't believe his own eyes.

"Run...you idiot..."

Renzhe's eyes follow my stiff bleeding body as it fell down hard onto the ground, glowing bright yellow as it starts to shoot upward into the air to be reborn again, Renzhe cries in anguish before glaring darkly at the Minotaur who snorts, blowing dust again as it sneers at the ninja.

"Y-you...you kill Heise..." He growls as he grips firmly on his Daioshis. He quickly swings his swords around in revenge but failing as Minotaur quickly strikes him first with his huge axe, bellowing in victory as Renzhe's body starts to glow bright yellow and reborn again.

**-X-**

"Your highness! Are you alright!" Renzhe starts his chibi mode as he checks my body for any injuries that the Minotaur gave as he has anime tears running down his cheek as I was sitting there on a chair, irritated as I'm trying to drink my damn tea. My eyebrow twitches slightly as I quickly grab the chibi Renzhe and smash his head hard shouting,

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I'M TRYING TO DRINK MY GODDAMN TEA!"

"Yes your highness~" Renzhe coos happily, glad his prince is doing fine for now as he was back to normal, sitting on the other edge of the seat staring at me in curiosity yet a bit worried. "Are you going back there?" He questions.

"Fuck no. I'm going to kill that old man for lying to me then I will be on my way." I glare at my tea cup, noticing it was emptied when I trashed the ninja around to get him off of me. I slam the tea cup down onto the table, still mad that I lost the quest but a bit glad that I don't have to marry Renzhe any time in the future.

"I see. Does that mean I can still follow you since we both lost the challenge?" He questions innocently causing me to grunt, having no words for this, causing Renzhe to smile happily at the thought of them together as I quickly kick the door open and storm away cussing.

"Wa-wait up your highness!" Renzhe wails as he is caught by a NPC who sneers at him to pay the bills.

**-X-**

"Damn them all to hell!" I continue to cuss as I storm through the forest for some training as I start to look at the sky and question myself, "Am I cursed for a lifetime to be followed by a gay ninja?" I start to close my eyes.

As soon as I feel something falling down into my arms, I snap my crimson red eyes open, glaring as I look down to notice another person in my arms. I blink, raising my eyebrow at the person. The male has a very feminine appearance. His clothes has a collar that is pointy on one side, and normal on the other. He wears a large spiked collar around his neck.

"Why is it always me catching all the males in the sky?" I growl to myself, not noticing the male slowly open his dark reddish-brown orbs to glance up at the person who caught him, blinking as he slowly blushes at the sight, not believing what he just saw.

I turn my crimson red eyes downward to glare down at him before dropping him, cause the wizard to yelp loudly in shock and yet groan at the pain as he quickly stands up, glaring angrily at me shouting,

"What was that for you ass!"

"You fell in my arm?" I coolly reply, sneering back at him as we start to argue with each other.

"That is not a good excuse you bastard! You dropped me on the hard ground! Are you blind ? Did you not notice me bleeding to death here?"

"I don't fucking care! You stain my arms with your stupid blood! Those are expensive shirts that I bought!"

"Fuck you!"

"NO THANKS!"

The wizard named Miwa blushes at the thought then stutters, glaring as he seethes his teeth, growling at me, "That's not what I meant you pervert!"

"Is that what's on your mind when you start to see me?" I smirk, chuckling at him before leaving a fuming wizard behind. He continues to cuss loud enough for me to hear him while I start to disappear into the thick forest.

"What a day..." I sigh, deciding to log out, thinking I had enough for now, feeling my body slowly start to vanish as if it was blown away by the wind. Darkness takes over my eyes as I hear car noises outside. I grab the headset off of me as I hear the alarm blaring next door. I slowly get up from my bed, scratching my hair to fix the messy yet itchy scalp before yawning.

"Creepy gay people...I have nothing against them though..." I mutter, still sleepy as I get out of bed to walk into my own bathroom to get ready for the day. "Hope Renzhe or that wizard won't find me after all, Renzhe have fallen for me..." I give a blank stare at the mirror to look at a young female. My hair, almost similar to Xiao Lan, is longer, held up in a ponytail with a few hairs framing my face. My bangs were down to my chin. I have large doe-eyes that are droopy as if it was tiring to hold them all the way up but my eyes are chocolate brown, same as Xiao Lan.

"Eh, hope nothing will happen to me in my reality or else my sanity is gone." I huff, finishing my personal things in the bathroom before walking out.

I have no idea Xiao Lan or my life is starting to get fucked up, thanks to the Second Life game.

**Sleepywolf: Thank you for reading, please Review or message me of what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepywolf:** Sorry for a long hold off update since I was pretty busy with my own reality life and think of a way to make sure Heise is not Mary sue...even though it was just a video game but hey, sometime Game won't lets you win by make you lose sometime right~

Thank you for keeping review and reading, make my day when I log in and make this one for you all~

Enjoys.

Disclaimer: I don't own 1/2 Prince, they belong to Yu Wo~ Only Heise and Renzhe belong to me.

* * *

"Hey sisters, Listen to me!" Yang Ming exclaimed with a smirk on his face while chattering, "Our team is gonna enter the adventurer's tournament!"

"It's…the Rose team?" Xiao Lan asked while slurping the ramen while blinking at her only brother of three sibling as Yang Ming nodded before crossed arms, "Nah, I left them long ago!"

"Eh? And why is that? I though you told me that there is two pretty girls in that team right?" I glance up from my crosswords puzzles that I just completed already.

"Because that beauty White Rose rejected me! Saying her heart already belongs to someone else! And that Fairsky, heard she even went and tried to rape…" He pause in his rants before huffing and puffing, growls, "That horrible prince…Why'd he even come…made me lose both my girls! And EVEN THAT DAMN DARK PRINCE!"

I have a anime sweat drop at my brother's rants and complains about these two princes who happen to be Xiao Lan and my Avatar was being hated by our dear brother as I sigh softly, shake my head as Yang Ming sigh softly then turns around to us, "Oh well! The team I'm in now is pretty good anyways!"

"Which team?" Xiao Lan asked.

"Dark Phantom-!"

That sure cause Xiao Lan froze slightly at that words, listen to Yang Ming chuckle evilly, "And their sworn rival is that stupid prince too! What a coincidence! This time I'll definitely beat him up so bad his ass swells and his pee leaks!" He cackled.

"Who are you talking about!" Xiao Lan screeched angrily before throw chair at Yang Ming up, "you won't have a late night snack today!"

"Siblings…gotta to love them…" I muttered to myself, finish eat my breakfast, ignore the noise in the background.

**-X-**

"I'll let that sissy, pervert and that bastard know my wrath!" Miwa shout, still anger about Heise's tease toward him, how dare he, drop him like that while he was still injured!

"Right! We have to let that poet know that the archer is the superior path!" Marksman humped and crosses arm, nodded.

"**Just you wait!" **Miwa growled, image himself beat Heise up with his thunder spells.

"I actually…" Playboy piped up before blushed heavily, "want to see that beautiful thief again.." He started to image that red-haired elf thief tied him up once again and hitting his back in a love way, "Its such an amazing feeling to be beat up by big boobies~ I believe this is love!"

"We'll lets you feel love…" Miwa glares along with Marksman and Black Lily.

"Traitor…"

"Eh?" Playboy blinks before got tackled by his teammate, screaming, "WAHHHH! SORRY!"

Wicked, was there ignoring his teammate by give out a blank looks, daydreaming of his Xiao Lan as usual.

**-X-**

On the other side…

Fairsky sigh in depression before asked, "Rose, you think Prince and that Dark Prince really likes us?" She glance at Snow White Rose who smiles softly at Fairsky before nodded.

"Fairsky, if we act in our best behavior, undoubtedly…Prince and that Dark Prince will be moved by us!" She replied. "Let's work hard together!" She throw her fist up in the air, stood up quickly along with Fairsky who screams.

"AHAHHHH! MY POWER IS COMING BACK!"

And their rest of males teammate sighed and shake their head, knew there nothing to do about fan girl's power.

**-X-**

"Your highness! Are we going to join that tournament anytime! I heard there is worth prize that will worth your time~" Renzhe bounced, smiling toward Heise who glance back while finish his tea.

"….So?" I raised my eyebrow at the ninja, "What the deal about it anyway."

"Oh~ you're so clueless but that's okay~ Its adorable in a way!" Renzhe cooed while ignore my threats. _**"You wanna die soon!" **_As he smiled, "But Highness, the grand prize is one piece of a land, that would mean your fame level will also increase! You would be famous and if you win, you get the amount of exp as your opponent!"

"Don't care." I replied, sipped tea once again cause Renzhe to become shocked by my quick replies, "Eh? Already! B-but…"

"Beside, you need a full teammate to join and I don't like crowd anyway…" I pointed out as Renzhe sigh and smiles, "Of course your highness, you're right about that one, beside we cannot do any quests since they are all focus on that tournament…"

"I know that bastard! Who dare make those quests on the pause!" I growls, slam down onto the table cause the poor teacup crack slightly, bit pissed by those people who left to see the tournament to watch these avatars battle one out for that grand prize. "I just want to kill something…"

"Don't worry your highness, We can use that time to plan up our wedding~ now do you want western or the Japanese one?" Renzhe said happily, sit down next to me as I twitch before punch his face sideway cause him to fly over and crash into the table.

"**Hell no."**

As I was busy beating up Renzhe some more to slap some sense toward him for gayness toward me, Perfect Princess and her minions came into the shop, complains toward Perfect Princess;

"Princess~ Just forget about that bastard!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"WE LOVE YOU PERFECT PRINCESS!"

"How dare that…P-Prince kill me like that! Even after I told him I'll be his perfect girlfriend!" She wailing before cover her face to cried her heart out cause the other minions to frantic slightly.

"NO! Don't cry Princess!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"We will like to see you dance! Dance to make you happy Perfect Princess!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"R-really?" Perfect Princess sniffles, looks up at her five males who nods and grins at same time.

"We will sworn to take revenge on him for you, Princess!"

"Yeah! We will kill him!"

"How dare he kill our Princess!"

"NO! Don't even think about kill him! He's going to be my Perfect Boyfriend no matt-" She shout at her minions who coward under her but paused, eye wide at the beautiful and yet perfect dark version of her favorable of Prince…beating up a bloody ninja who seem to enjoying this a lots.

"Perfect Princess?"

"Oh…my…" She blushes, continues to stares at her Dark Prince who smirks evilly, seem to be satisfied by his work on the ninja who lay there motionless with many bumps and bleeding over the clean floor that seem to be stains by the blood.

"Kyaah! I will be your girlfriend!" She flew toward on her 'perfect boyfriend' who happen to be Heise who blink in shock.

"Eh?" I blink in confused, wonder who the hell is this girl before Renzhe somewhat make a miracle recovery without me know.

"OI! Get the hell away from my Prince, you freak of a nature!"

"Say you! He's going to be my boyfriend!" Perfect Princess shout back.

I sigh softly, bit annoyed by Renzhe and Perfect Princess that I secretly found out by her minions fan boys who screaming out her name aloud enough for the whole city to hear start to fighting each other by Vocabulary words to insults.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TRASHES!**" I shout aloud for them to froze stiff before they start to realize that they were sent back to rebirth points along with Renzhe as I huffed, try to catch my breath before sit down to order another cup of tea to calm myself down, start to enjoy my peace before that annoying ninja come back from the Rebirth point.

I start to sip my tea, open my crimson red eyes to peek out of the window before return to enjoy but spat out in shock before eye wide at outside to notice two familiar couples who walk by, giggles and being love dovey toward each other.

'Mother? Father? So that where you guy been….' I held my annoying looks on my face, still can't believe that they will went on their own honeymoon in Second Chance. 'Those bastards!'

"Your highness~ I've returns from the point of rebirth!" Renzhe appears happily and proud of what he was doing before blinks, tilt his head to notice my pissed face, "Highness?"

"I'm off to grinds some monsters." I start to walk off cause Renzhe to quickly pay the bills, before ran off after him.

"Your highness~ Wait up for me!"


End file.
